Love Does Not Know Death
by xsarahprincess666x
Summary: (LEMON/SMUT/FLUFF)Rina performed a ritual to contact the widely known Itachi in the afterlife. She meant to express her gratitude for his sacrifices, and tell him he was now seen as a hero, no longer as a criminal/traitor. She had no idea when doing the ritual that by the end of it she would no longer be a virgin, and that the one she'd lose it to would be the spirit of Itachi. R&R


Rina stood within a circle of blue candles, the room dimly lit by their small flames. She didn't know if the ritual would work. Still, she had to try. Rina was attempting to contact a deceased man, a spirit if you will. Why? She had admired how courageous he'd been in life, admired his strength, his perseverance. After the fourth great ninja war, the truth about Itachi Uchiha and the reasons why he really slaughtered his clan came forth. He had to endure such pain and agony to save us all. She was still alive because of him, they all were.

She'd seen pictures of him in the past. She had to admit he was incredibly beautiful, obviously inside and out. He had had long ebony hair with long bangs that he part in the center out of his face, his strong and regal looking face, with full lashed, piercing onyx eyes that turned a beautiful crimson when he used his Sharingan. His skin appeared milky and smooth, his stance confident though a bit reserved and cold. He was tall, about six foot she heard. She wondered if she would've ever had a chance with a man like him as her pale glacier eyes read the text of required material for spirit summoning, a soft smile spread across her face at the thought, her pale baby blue hair hanging down in long waves down her naked chest.

She wasn't a ninja, but a civilian of the leaf and a High Priestess of the village temple. She always practiced her solitary works naked, baring herself in purity to the Deities. She had all the elements set up, all the proper herbs and crystals; her space purified and shielded from negative beings. She closes the book and sets it beside her legs, taking a deep breath.

 _To the nethers I speak,_

 _To seek communication with one beyond this realm, past that gate._

 _Like the ocean meets the shore, may the spirit of Itachi Uchiha enter here to receive my gratitude, to be assured his passing was not unnoticed as heroic in the village._

 _So mote it be!_

She repeated the handwritten spell three times, gasping as an icy breeze suddenly danced around her. The room was closed to the outside with no air flow, so had he heard her? The flames around her went out one by one, only one staying lit in front of her as another chilly breeze caresses her naked body, and she shuddered when the chill sent her goosebumps rippling under across her skin. "Itachi are you with me?" She received no reply, but she was certain he was so, she began speaking to him. "My name is Rina Hosake of the Leaf. I am a High Priestess at the village temple. I have called you here because I wished to properly thank you for your sacrifice to keep your people safe. It was so strong and courageous of you… It took so much to do that I'm sure, and I am sorry that it had be done in that way, but just know… You are a hero to us all… Your memory is cherished Itachi Uchiha… I wish I had the pleasure to meet you before your passing… Someone so beautiful and caring…Would I have had a chance to be with a spirit as beautiful as you…? I would have given anything to be at your side when you felt alone, happy, anything. I'll never forget you… I was only about five-years old when I last saw you from afar. I didn't know you but always had admired you from a distance, you were a few grades above me so...but anyway...I thought you were amazing back then, and I still do now. I apologize if this was a waste of your time, I just thought you should know you are loved, forever and always…" She finishes speaking and closes her eyes, only to be greeted with silence. Just as she began to think he hadn't heard or had and didn't care, another breeze whirls through her hair, hugging around her in a spiral. She shivered, gasping as her body began to lift, floating in the air as if someone was carrying her bridal style. The spirit brought her to the bed in the far corner laying her down across it. "What the…?" She asks. Right then a pair of glowing red irises appear in front of her. She felt like at any moment she would wake to find it all was a dream.

Suddenly, everything around her went black, her arms bound to the wall above her head by glowing golden chains. It was like she was on the outside looking down at herself, and all that was visible was the bed, herself, and the chains that had her hanging helplessly by her arms. "Itachi, what are you d-doing? Are you really Itachi Uchiha?" She questioned, hoping her shield hadn't failed and invited an incubus. Seconds later, something appeared and dropped out of nowhere. It was a ninja's headband… One from the Leaf, with a slash through the center. It was the headband that belonged to Itachi! She watched with intrigue and fear as it slowly tickled up her body, grazing across her nipples in the process. She shivers, gasping when the band ties around her eyes.

"Itachi…? W-what are you d-doing with me? I'm scared…" Though she saw nothing, saw no one, she _felt_ him. It was as if someone had begun stroking her hair, the touch gentle and comforting, as if to say she was safe. The overwhelming feeling of a presence hovering above her made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up; she could even feel the sensation of someone's breath on her neck, ghost kisses starting to trace down its curve, sending a wave of goosebumps bubbling across her flesh. "Mm!" She made a sound upon feeling the sensation of suckling and playful licking on a tender spot on her throats hallow. It didn't stop there however, the feeling continued down lower and lower, nipping at the fleshy part of her breasts. She feels the wet pressure suddenly spiral up, circling her areola, as her nipples rose into sensitive points. He flicks the pink pearl with what felt like a warm slick tongue, forcing a groan to escape her lips. It expertly circled over the peak before shifting to her left breast, giving the neglected breast teasing kisses and nibbles.

She let out a small whine in begging, arching against his mouth. He obliged her plea, massaging her nipple in small, slow circles. He sucked the bud then, nibbling it with what felt to be his lips, before releasing it to continue down her body. She was starting to get nervous, helpless to whatever the spirit of the Uchiha was doing to her. The tongue lapped her skin, licking a straight line down the center of her abdomen, her legs being pushed apart She noticed she was aroused as kisses dotted her inner thighs, trailing up and kissing the lips of her sex. She had never been seen yet alone touched in such a place before, so she was uncertain what was going to happen next. Her heart was now pounding erratically, feeling petrified yet excited at the same time. She feels her lower lips being spread apart until her clit pokes out, and damn near choked while attempting to ask what he was doing when it flattens under the feeling his tongue.

"Mmm! Itachi!" She whimpers, gasping when it licks again. It doesn't pull away this time. It continues, circling the throbbing and twitching bundle of nerves relentlessly, a hand reaching up and tugging at her nipples. She could already feel it, a new sensation she'd never felt before; a spring within coiling in, clenching with each wave of pleasure racing through her body as she moaned. She let out a whine, feeling a set of fingers slide into her womanhood, only stopping to pump out and then back in in a gentler manner after hitting her hymen the first time. He found a gentle fluid motion, rocking his digits in and out of her, the spot inside he was hitting making her see stars. She whimpered his name like a helpless doll, receiving a triple assault. The pleasure was expanding, like little waves crashing over her, each wave more intense than the last.

"Uhnnnnn! W-what's h-happening? Itachi I can't take anymore!" She wailed, ghost fingers hooking her g spot, her nipples being tweaked and pulled, her clit ravaged. It was too much, and she comes hard with a yell. The ghost of the Uchiha continues even after she came, drawing out the euphoria that overloaded her senses, the sound of a (thankfully human sounding) growl echoing below, rumbling against her clit. She expected him to stop his ministrations eventually, but he didn't. The lapping tongue switched from tight knit circles to vertical flicks, his fingers now twisting like a screw with each slow pump. She was so sensitive now that the continued touching made her tummy contract and legs quiver with each lick.

"Please stop! It's too sensitive!" There is a rumble of laughter against her sex and she whined. Itachi doesn't stop. Instead he sucks, intensifying the feeling further, making her hips buck. She could feel it again, the dull roar of another explosion setting to detonate in her core. She whimpers as the tongue rolls over the nub while still being sucked into a more sensitive point. "I caaaaan't Itachiiii! I'm gonna…I'm gonna…!" She comes again with a helpless whimper as cream drips out of her, her cries filling the room. There is a few more pumps, a few more licks before the sensations finally stop and she is left panting into the hand that now held her face, unseen kisses sporadically placed over her cheeks and lips. The blindfolding headband is then tossed aside, and she almost screams at the sight above her. Itachi had materialized at some point…naked…toned, like some sort of fallen angel. He looked and felt as real as her when he caressed her cheek, with a warm touch and soft supple skin.

"Oh Gods, Itachi!" She said, feeling a sudden and overwhelming swell of love, forcing tears to her eyes as her arms are freed and at the same time his stunning ruby eyes soften into glittering onyx and she is laid completely on her back. Her hands slowly reach out, coming into gentle contact with his face. He smiles, leaning down closer to her.

"Rina…" His voice sounded. It was deep and melodic, sounding almost like someone talking far away. "I greatly appreciate your sentiment. I was unaware of this sort of connection to the world of the living. Such a lovely flower, has just shown me. I can see your entire life like a movie if I look. I did, including reading every page in your religious books so I now have full knowledge regarding this sort of connection." He says, lightly twirling a lock of her hair in his slender fingers. "And to answer your earlier question, I would have loved to be with you… I want you now if it's any indication…" He says, lighting her heart aflame. He molds their lips together and she groans into his lips as she pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. Her fingers thread into his hair. It felt like silk under her fingers. Slowly, her legs are next to wrap around, circling his waist so their bodies are flush. She can feel it then, the erection pressing against her womanhood.

"Gods I wish you were still alive… I want you so much Itachi… I've read the biography that your brother wrote about you… If that was any insight at all then I would've said yes to you a thousand times!" She whispered between passionate kisses against his lips.

"Then be mine, Rina. I'll hear you anytime you summon me. I may be busy and unable to respond, but I will come to you when I can. Just like this…"

"Are you sure that…" He cuts her off.

"Let me take you my little blue doll…" He says in reference to her light blue hair and pale crystal blue eyes.

"Alright… I'd love to have you Itachi, I'd love to be yours…" She responds, shivering as she remembered the things he just finished doing to her virgin body. He kisses her again, his hands lightly drawing across her pale flesh. She shivers as his fingers trickle down her breasts, across her tummy, and lower to where he dipped his finger into her opening, groaning at how sopping wet she was for him. He fingered her softly, smiling down at her as she buried her face into his palm that was by her head, moaning against it as he tickled her sweet spot within.

"Itachi…! Please… I want… I want to truly give myself to you…" She whispers, her eyes filling with tears as another swell of emotion surges through her.

"I would be honored my little doll…" He tells her, pulling his fingers out of her to grab his length. "Are you sure you wish to lose it to me? I understand if you feel your sexual needs must be met by a living man rather than a ghost."

"Itachi… I'm absolutely positive. I need you…" She says, gasping when his head prods her opening.

"As you wish Priestess…" He sinks into her slowly, stopping as he comes to her barrier, pulling back out and rocking back in, crashing through it.

"AH!" She cries out tears prickling her eyes as pain shatters through her.

"Shh, shhhh, baby… It'll pass I promise…" He soothes, his hands brushing the tears from her blushing cheeks. He begins carefully rocking himself in and out of her as she cries silently. She was short for a 20-year-old, only four-foot-eleven, so it was taking a little longer for her to adjust to the intrusion, so to help soothe her, he slipped his arms underneath her body, cradling her close and fervently kissing her trembling lips until the cries escaping her became moans of pleasure.

With each filling thrust, he hit the spot within her that drove her mad. They were moaning together into their never-ending kisses that echoed throughout her temple bedroom. She felt the coil inside her tightening quickly under his assault, one of his arms holding her underneath as the other explored her lithe body, caressing her petite curves with tender strokes, his lips moving from her lips to her neck where he speckled feathery kisses and sucked a possessive mark onto the hollow of her throat. She belonged to him now.

"Mmm Itachi…!" Her hips rise and fall to meet his, relishing in his loving dominance. She was teetering dangerously close to her edge, she could feel it in her entire body building, even her lips tingling. It felt like her breath was pleasantly being pounded out of her.

He smiled at her, his eyes watching her as his lips started moving down her chest towards her breasts, enjoying the sight of his lover in pleasure. She was close, he could tell. "That's right my little flower… Come for me…" He grinds out just before his tongue laps at her swollen and sensitive nipples as they bounce beneath him.

"Uhnnn!" She yells, coming with a buck of the hips, tears coming to her eyes from the explosive pleasure that rocked her into Oblivion.

"My baby…" He bites out, stealing her moans into his mouth with a loving kiss. She kisses him back as his thrusts become more sporadic, his hand coming to hold her cheek, his black eyes further darkening as they peer into hers. As the waves of her own orgasm continued exploding through her, her heat clenched tighter around him, dragging him deeper. He came soon after her, biting his bottom lip as he did, growling as the pleasure surges through his groin, seeping into her.

"All yours, I'll never let you go Itachi!" She cries out holding him as he emptied himself inside her, kissing the top of his head affectionately, loving the sensation of him filling her to the brim. Once both rode out their orgasms, they stop moving, content to simply hold each other and kiss.

"Itachi…"

"Hn?" He says, breaking their kiss and leaning on his hand while the other strokes the hair of his new lover.

"I…I…" She turns dark red, her eyes now focused on her twiddling thumbs. "I love you…" She whispers the words when she finally speaks them. Itachi smiles.

"Look at me babygirl." He tells her, and her eyes slowly rise, her body shaking. He finds them full of tears. "Aw honey… Don't cry…" He pulls her close and lays on his back so she is a little ball cradled against him. "I love you too, Rina… Don't ever be afraid like this to tell me such things." He says, wiping her tears as her sad face turns into red eyed smile.

"There's that smile…" He says, tickling the tip of her nose. His lover was a gentle and shy soul indeed. She giggles and buries her face into his neck, kissing there lightly.

"Mine!" She says with a nuzzle. He chuckles resting a hand on the back of her head.

"Only and always." He says, sighing as a wave of weakness hits him. "Babygirl, I think I must go. I am running out of energy to stay in your realm."

"Oh…" She says with disappointment.

"I don't wish to go either, but I promise to see you again soon. Here…" He takes down his hair and grabs her wrist, putting his hair tie on it with a smile. "Now you have something of mine… I will be attached to you this way, always. That way you can talk to me even out of spell. I won't be able to reply, but if I am not low on energy or busy, I will be here with you. Until then, I will be on the other side waiting to hear your voice. I love you Rina."

"I will talk to you all the time! I promise! Be well and I love you too, Itachi…" She says, as he sits up, setting her in her bed again. He kisses her one last time. "Until we meet again my love…" He says, his form slowly turning into a bright golden-white light, that then slowly breaks into butterflies flying out of the open sun roof in the high ceiling, disappearing under light of the moon. She stared long after he left, clutching her arm to her chest, fingering the band still wrapped around her wrist. "I'll be waiting for you…" She whispers, laying on her side and closing her eyes to sleep.


End file.
